


Imaginative proposal

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 1: Beginning [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble 1: Beginning, Drabble Collection, Flirting, Funny, M/M, Office Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Ianto Jones, don’t you think this is becoming an addiction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginative proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proposición imaginativa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/857765) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

Ianto picked up the cups with deliberate slowness until he saw Gwen leaving the meeting room from the corner of his eye. With no change in his attitude, with the tray perfectly balanced on one hand, he rounded the table and walked over to Jack from behind until their bodies were in contact through the fabric of their trousers and shirts. Without turning, Jack smiled.

—Ianto Jones, don’t you think this is becoming an addiction?

—Absolutely not. Besides, I have a proposal...

—An imaginative proposal?

—My proposals are always imaginative. How about if you send everyone home early, I wait until the others have left and then I come back to the Hub with a dinner for two while you wait for me naked in your bed?

The Captain almost savored the long Welsh vowels spoken in whispers. He suppressed the laughter and tilted his head until he could feel the touch of Ianto’s lips on his ear.

—At seven o’clock, everybody home —he said, with a cheerful sigh.


End file.
